<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Death and Darkness by RoseMalachi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893774">Death and Darkness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseMalachi/pseuds/RoseMalachi'>RoseMalachi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Cheating, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Infidelity, Lots of it, M/M, Morally Grey Draco Malfoy, Morally Grey Hermione Granger, No Voldermort, No war, Rivals, Sex, Soulmates, blood prejudice doesn't suit the needs of my story, corrupt business men, magic/mafia/businessmen, maybe slow burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:26:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseMalachi/pseuds/RoseMalachi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Take it off."</p><p>"Right now?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>----------------------------</p><p>They were always meant for each other. No matter how many paths they took, they always found each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daphne Greengrass/Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Theodore Nott/Pansy Parkinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome! This is a story I have wanted to write for a long while and I've had the idea saying around in my brain and in my notes on my phone for months and now finally I can bring it to you! It goes without saying that I do not own HP or anything related. This story is entirely my own, however.</p><p>Draco and Hermione are the endgame although how long it takes to get there is still undetermined.</p><p>This is a smut filled story. </p><p>Enjoy! ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Take it off."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Right now?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Yes."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>There's a place downtown where the freaks all come around.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strike>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------</strike>
</p><p> </p><p>They were always meant for each other. No matter how many paths they took, they always found each other. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>It's a filthy hot mess.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I Wish You Were Dead</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I do not own HP</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Lumos/Nox - c.2019</em>
  </strong>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>The music pounded in her head as she entered the renowned club. Skin-tight red dress clinging to her every curve, reminding those around her of her house loyalty, she strides confidently through the club unaware of a pair or grey eyes watching her every move. </p><p>
  <em>"There's a place downtown</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Where the freaks all come around</em>
  <br/>
  <em>It's a hole in the wall</em>
  <br/>
  <em>It's a dirty free-for-all</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And they..."</em>
</p><p>Those grey eyes stay pinned on her every move as she walks to the VIP section. She is let in without even having to show ID clearly supporting the fact that she is a very well known patron of this particular club. Shots are taken. Hugs are given. Kisses are had. Kisses with her husband that is. </p><p>
  <em>"When the dark of the night</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Comes around, that's the time</em>
  <br/>
  <em>That the animal comes alive,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Looking for something wild"</em>
</p><p>She's tantalising, seductive and completely aware of her beauty as she waltzes to the dance floor. Hands move up and down her body as she seduces the man watching from a booth in the VIP section. He watches as she seduces the man that should've been him. The man who gave her what she craved. The man who was currently licking his lips and taking another shot before crooking his finger at the wife currently grinding against another woman. She stops. She smirks. She licks her own lips. He gets hard. She begins to move. Each step a calculated dance of seduction as she makes her way back into the drug filled and hazy VIP section. He strains to see her. It resembles almost an orgy in the way the VIP section had no care for social niceties. Then again why would they the club catered to those who didn't want to feel strained by their sexual needs. The Lust potions also helped greatly. </p><p>
  <em>"And now we looking like pimps</em>
  <br/>
  <em>In my Golden Trans Am</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Got a water bottle full of whiskey</em>
  <br/>
  <em>In my handbag</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Got my drunk textin'</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I'll regret it in the morn</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Eh, but tonight</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I don't give a</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I don't give a</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Oh!"</em>
</p><p>He sees her again. She's in his lap. She's grinding on him whilst he kisses her neck. He could almost hear the moan that used to be his alone in his mind.</p><p>
  <em>"There's a place downtown</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Where the freaks all come around</em>
  <br/>
  <em>It's a hole in the wall</em>
  <br/>
  <em>It's a dirty free-for-all</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And they turn me on,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>When they take it off</em>
  <br/>
  <em>(When they take it off)</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Everybody take it off</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There's a place I know</em>
  <br/>
  <em>If you're looking for a show</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Where they go hardcore</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And there's glitter on the floor</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And they turn me on</em>
  <br/>
  <em>When they take it off</em>
  <br/>
  <em>(When they take it off)</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Everybody take it off"</em>
</p><p>He lifts her dress. He watches as His hand reaches upwards across her thigh as she throws her he'd back. His hand disappears and her face is one of ecstasy. </p><p>
  <em>"Lose your mind, lose it now</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lose your clothes, in the crowd</em>
  <br/>
  <em>We're delirious.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Tear it down,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>'Til the sun comes back around</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And now we looking so smash</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Knocking over trash cans</em>
  <br/>
  <em>E'rybody breaking bottles</em>
  <br/>
  <em>It's a filthy hot-mess</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Now, I'm gonna get payed.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I'm not the designate.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Uh, Driver so</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I don't give a</em>
  <br/>
  <em>I don't give a</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Oh!"</em>
</p><p>She moves. Her waist lifts and all of a sudden his hands are gripping her waist as she moves up and down at a rigorous pace. He can't watch anymore.</p><p>
  <em>"T</em>
  <em>here's a place downtown                                                                                                                                                                                           </em>
  <em>Where the freaks all come around</em>
  <br/>
  <em>It's a hole in the wall</em>
  <br/>
  <em>It's a dirty free-for-all</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And they turn me on</em>
  <br/>
  <em>When they take it off</em>
  <br/>
  <em>(When they take it off)</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Everybody take it off</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There's a place I know</em>
  <br/>
  <em>If you're looking for a show</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Where they go hardcore</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And there's glitter on the floor</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And they turn me on</em>
  <br/>
  <em>When they take it off</em>
  <br/>
  <em>(When they take it off)</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Everybody take it off"</em>
</p><p>He knows he has to face her soon. Look into the eyes that had once been filled with adoration now instead be marred by hatred. He knew it was his fault. He could have given her everything but chose not to. Now he did. Oh, Draco knows all about Viktor's infidelity but so, it seems, does Hermione. Draco knew Hermione was simply with Krum because of the life he could her. One of power, privilege and prestige. A life he could have given her in a heart beat but also one filled with love if he hadn't of been such a fool. </p><p>They haven't finished fucking. No one looks their way aware of the consequences if they do but the lack of repellant charms was obvious. Draco hated the way Krum knew how to please her. He hated that she'd share her fantasies with anyone but himself regardless of the fact it had been 8 years since he had seen her in person. He leaves his section of the club and makes his way over to the VIP section. Potter and the Weasley's are also seated in the section which was unsurprising given Krums recent partnership with the eldest Weasley in opening the infamous Lumos/Nox club. Unfortunately, the club was doing so well that Malfoy Industries now wanted to go into partnership with Krum Enterprises. </p><p>Reaching the section the guard gave him, Theodore and Blaise one look before flicking his wand allowing the wards protecting the section to allow them entry. By the time they had entered the section the veritable orgy had finished and shots were being had instead. </p><p>"Malfoy! Come here and have a drink!" trust Potter and all his Gryffindor brashness to be the first one to out him to the surrounding company. He ignores her stare as he proceeds to sit beside Krum whilst Blaise and Theo take a chair opposite. She moves to sit on Krums lap and he wraps his arm around her; it takes all of his willpower and skills in Occlumency from breaking his hand. He can feel her eyes on him as introductions are made. </p><p>The giant quidditch oaf begins to speak and his voice causes a ripple of disgust to glide over Draco's spine.</p><p>"You must know my wife 'Ermione. She attended Hogwarts and graduated the same year as you, yes?" sneer still firmly off his face he answers the oaf who knows full well that Draco knew Hermione.</p><p>"Yes I know her. We were together for quite a while in and out of school." he can't help the smirk that appears as that information ruffles the oafs feathers; ignoring the glare now heading his way from the brunette woman he considered a Goddess. Blaise and Theo cover their laughs with not so subtle coughs. </p><p>"Anyway, we aren't really here to discuss the past. We are here to discuss the future and the hopeful merge of Krum Enterprises and Malfoy Industries, are we not?" Merlin praise Theo who brought the conversation back on track.</p><p>"Ah yes we have received express interest from your father, Malfoy. How about my wife shows you gentlemen to the conference room upstairs and I shall join you momentarily, no?" she gracefully stood and flicked her hand in the direction towards the wall where a secret door emerged and opened for them. With one last glance at her husband she led the men into the darkened corridor. </p><p>"I wasn't aware you let your husband step out on you Granger, quite depressing wouldn't you say?"</p><p>"Shut it Malfoy, he wouldn't be the first to do that to me now would he?-" a raised brow and disgusted look thrown his way and Draco couldn't deny the sharp twinge in his heart at the mention of his indiscretions "Besides it's the deal we have. I get to live the life of luxury and running a company all while having no worries for how I would make it in the world. Whilst Viktor gets to have a beautifully smart woman on his arm to please his family whilst still carrying on his own pleasurable pursuits."</p><p>"And this makes you happy?" the question wasn't from him but Blaise which makes her stumble slightly in surprise as if she had forgotten the other two men she was leading in the corridor.</p><p>"Yes it does, it may be unconventional but we both get what we want. Although some of us wanted to have their cake and eat it too didn't they?" a pointed look towards him caused him to snap. The restraint he had held all night watching her was gone as he grabbed her arm and whipped around to his chest. </p><p>"Hey!-"</p><p>"Go to the room." Blaise and Theo easily left. </p><p>"Let go of me you rat bastard! I swear on Merlin I'll blast you through that wall if you don't!"</p><p>"Stop woman! I just need you to listen to me without prying eyes and ears." he knew he was going to regret pulling at her Gryffindor bleeding heart but this was the only way he could think that would convince her to come to him. "Please it's my mother. She's ill and you know how much she loved you and hasn't stopped going on about how wonderful you are even though it has been years since she last saw you. So please come to the manor tomorrow to see her?"</p><p>She stopped dead in her attack upon his person and he saw the look of guilt splash across her face. "I never meant to stay away for so long... I- I just after a few months I thought it was too awkward to see her again. Argh... what time tomorrow would I have to be over?"</p><p>"Thank you so much... how about one in the afternoon?" he couldn't atop his heart from racing due to her still being in his arms. It seemed he cursed his own luck as she moved out of her arms but nodded her head in agreement. </p><p>"Go to the room I'll go and get Viktor and you can have your meeting."</p><p>He watched her walk away yet again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>